Scarab
Scarab is a Pyrus Kodokor known for his quick temper. His battling partner is Kodo and his Mechtogan is Mars. He evolves into Delta Scarab. Information Scarab is a very powerful Pyrus Kodokor. He attacks his opponents with his burning hot claws, then crushes them with his powerful energy blasts. He is second to no one with his defensive abilities, able to block even the strongest of attacks. He is quite skilled in the air but prefers to battle on the ground, where his abilities are at their best. Personality In battle, Scarab is one of the fiercest bakugan around. He never wants to wait and is constantly complaining about having to sit out a fight. He is easily angered and attack anyone who annoys him with hardly and hesitation. He will show no mercy to his opponent, unless his master says otherwise. He is rude and openly insults his opponents. Outside of battle his attitude changes completely, he is calm, reasonable and generally quite kind but is still very loud. Attempts have been made to try and make him less violent but all have failed. History He previously lived on New Vestroia and would battle almost non-stop, training himself to be the most powerful bakugan ever. After a time he had battled and beaten all the bakugan for miles around and was getting really bored. One day Kodo came to New Vestroia, looking for a new bakugan to join his team. He then met Scarab and he instantly wanted to battle his Bakugan. Kodo accepted and they battled; in the end Omega Robotallion won. Scarab accepted defeat and decided to join their team to see who else he could met and battle along the way. Evolution Main Article: Delta Scarab '' Scarab continued to battle alongside Kodo and his Bakugan and was getting close to Evolution. He was training constantly but still it didn't come. He pushed himself to his very limits but his he just couldn't evolve and he was begining to get very angry and confused. He was due to fight in a tournament and wanted to become stronger so he could win it for his master. When he learned that Kodo had being knocked out of the tournament he became enraged and all of the energy his body had been storing was released at one concentrated time and he began to Evolve. Afterwards he declared himself Delta Scarab and stated that he was now the most powerful Bakugan ever. Notable Quotes *"DIE BISH!" *"You are far too weak to quench my thirst for battle!" *"Wow that's amazing, want a cookie?" *"Forgive me Master" 'Ability Cards' *'Claw Blaze: Transfers 900 Gs from the each opponent to Scarab. *'''Stern Amour: Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and adds 500 Gs to Scarab. *'Hatred Aura: '''Prevents an opponents ability from being used the rest of the game. *'Wing Slasher: Destroys and opponents Gate card even if it hasn't been opened yet and puts one of my gates in its place. If there is no gate on the field one of mine will be set. *'Fierce Rebellion: '''Reflects all of the opponents abilities. *'Sharp Blazer: Adds half the opponents G power to Scarab. *'Defense Smasher': Nullifies one of the opponents abilities and adds 400 Gs to Scarab. *'Crush Claw': Scarab's Abilities can't be nullified or Reflected. *'Dying Fire: '''Subtracts 700 Gs from each opponent. *'Silent Fall: Returns all my bakugan to my hand. *'Reflector Claw: '''Reflects the opponents Gate Card. *'Infinity Slasher: 'Adds 1000 Gs to Scarab. *'Spinning Ripper: 'If the opponent is one of the main six attributes they may not activate abilities. *'Wing Scorcher: 'Drops the opponent to 0 Gs. *'Double Needle: 'Doubles the effect of Scarab's next ability. *'Horn Crusher: 'Returns the opponent to their base and adds 600 Gs to Scarab. *'Power Block: 'The opponent may not go past 2000 Gs *'Preparation Fire: Play before you throw. If Scarab sacrifices 400 Gs from his base, the opponent may not use abilities that affect his ability cards or his turns (i.e may not play abilities, nullifies all of the opponents abilties, skips next turn etc.). If the opponent is Darkus or Pyrus, Scarab can sacrifice an extra 200 Gs to go first this round. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Block Core:' All of the opponents Bakugan may not activate abilities. *'Sturdy Metal: '''Support pieces may not be played. Any still on the field are removed and the abilities those pieces used are nullified no matter the circumstances. *'Fierce Rage: The opponent may not go past double their current G-Power. *'Infinity Beetle: '''Adds 500 Gs to Scarab and he may change his attribute. *'Quad Battle: 'Each person may use 4 Bakugan this game. *'Breached Gate: The Gate will automatically open after this turn, regardless if it is yours or they opponents. *'High Rafters: '''All of your Bakugan and the opponents Bakugan are bought onto the field. *'Slasher Beat: Scarab may skip the oppponents turn once anytime throughtout the battle. *'''Infinity Lag: Only pure Subterra Bakugan can affect Scarab with their abilities or gates. Fusion Abilities Cards *'Meltdown Smasher: '''Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Scarab. *'Golden Armour:' Nullifies all the opponents abilities, no matter the circumstances and adds 1500 Gs to Scarab. He is then immune to futher enemy abilities and gates (Signature Ability). *'Fire Triangle': Triples the effect of Scarab's abilities. *'Slash Swap:' The opponent and Scarab swap G-Power and the opponent loses 700 Gs. *'Desire Flame: Adds another one of my Bakugan to the field and lets it use an ability. *'Blinding Flare: '''If all of the opponents Bakugan are the same attribute or type they automatically lose. This ability overrides all enemy abilities and gates. *'Nova Scorcher: 'Adds 1000 Gs to Scarab. *'Nova Core: 'The opponent may not again more the 500 Gs at a time and may not use Double or Triple abilities (Nova Scorcher must be activated). *'Plasma Shot: Nullifies all of the opponents abilities, no matter the circumstances and those abilities may not be used again. *'Impaired Combo: '''If the opponent is any kind of Bakugan combination, they automatically lose. In the next turn, I set the gate and go first. *'Plasma Ripper: 'The opponent can only use abilities that use the basic add subtract. All other abilities are removed from the game. *'Plasma Heatwave: 'All of my ability affects and G-Power from this round are carried on to the next round. The losing Bakugan will start with half of their base. This ability cannot be countered in any way. Gallery 250px-PyrusKodoBallform.jpg|Scarab (Ball form) 120px-PyrusKodowithClawburk.JPG|Scarab using ''Clawburk 120px-PyrusScarab.jpg|Scarab attacking 120px-PyrusKodoAttacking2.jpg|Scarab using Dying Fire 120px-PyrusKodo2.jpg|Scarab Scarab with Fortatron.jpg|Scarab using Fortatron Golden Scarab.jpg|Scarab using Golden Amour Pyrus Kodokor.jpg|Pyrus Scarab Psycho Scarab.jpg|Scarab when angry Category:Bakugan Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Protagonists Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Former Antagonists Category:Attribute Changers Category:Main Bakugan Characters